Drew
Drew (Shū) is a Pokémon Coordinator who is May's greatest "rival." His hometown is LaRousse City and he first appeared in Now that's Flower Power!. Like Ash's main rival, Gary, Drew is portrayed as being confident, critical, and popular among his supporters, though not as over insulting as Gary was and is somewhat polite. In his second appearance, he seemed to have a different hairstyle. His signature greeting is the "Hair Flick" in a charming manner. History May and her friends met Drew while she practiced with her Beautifly on a beach near Slateport City in: That Really is Flower Power!. As Gary Oak, the main rival of Ash Ketchum, Drew is portrayed as being confident, critical and popular among his followers, although generally not as insulting as it was originally Gary. However, like Gary, is no villain in any way, despite his comments and attitude can be bothered to May and her friends but the reason why Drew teases May is because he is just trying to push her to become a better corodinator. His first fight May faced her Beautifly against Drew's Roselia, only ended when not interfered with Team Rocket. The skill of Drew has been a continuing inspiration for May is a better coordinator, while watching a different Roselia, May reminded him of their rivalry. In the sample of Drew's Pokémon Competition in City Portual Win, Lose or Drew!, He and his Roselia expired May and Beautifly, but lost to Robert and his Milotic. Drew returns Competition Pardal Village artists and swindlers, where he discovers that May has three contest ribbons. Before the contest begins Pardal, Drew had his first battle against Ash, pitting him against Taillow, Roselia, Ash, and the losers. During the contest, but lost to Grace and her Medicham. At the end of the competition, congratulates the winner Drew, May, giving him a rose. The gesture (which is repeated in later meetings) is seen by some fans as a hint towards a romantic relationship between them. Drew says that roses are for Beautifly of May, but the excuse seems to be becoming more superficial May later also gives back her love for Drew. In A Fan With A Plan!, Drew is assaulted by a fan club of MPP in the Pokémon Center in Rubello Town. Before the contest, May sees Drew practicing outside with his new Pokémon, Masquerain. May has Drew to his last Pokémon, Bulbasaur. Masquerain is shown as a preparation for battle Pokémon contest, while Bulbasaur, quite rare in Hoenn, May shames his lack of discipline. Drew wins his fourth ribbon on experience defeat using his Roselia in the first round, and his Masquerain in the second. Notably, Drew is second in the Grand Festival in Hoenn Fascination By Drew! May beating in the quarterfinals with his Flygon and Roselia and losing to Robert in the semifinals. Drew also revealed in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! who has been training an Absol for the Kanto Grand Festival. During the Kanto Grand Festival, loses to May, which is ultimately defeated by Solidad. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, reveals that he would be traveling to Johto to participate in competitions there. Competition Passes have to compete in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto apparently. It seems to have some feeling for it giving May roses, but the rivalry still continues, possibly by being defeated by her in the Grand Festival or on becoming a great Coordinator without needing a great discipline and effort as he practices. ContestShipping Rumor has it that Drew has feelings for May. No one is quite sure of this, but if Drew were to love May, he would have still been her rival. Also, once when Harley had betrayed May by joining her side, he said he would had gotten away with it calling Drew May's boyfriend and Drew didn't respond, but gave a nasty look. It's still quite noticeable. Also when Solidad and May were talking, Solidad told May that Drew talks about her all the time. They also have many romantic moments through out the series. Ribbons *He was second place in the Hoenn Grand Festival, losing to Robert, and he is the best among the 4 best in the Kanto Grand Festival losing to May. Pokémon On Hand Category:Coordinators Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Top Coordinators Category:Rivals